Broken Brotherhood
by GhostCarAd
Summary: What if Rosalina's lost brother had the same powers as her? What if he was still alive, and young, just looking for her around the galaxy? Rated T for some blood and violence
1. Announcement and presentation

**_NOTE: Mario characters are owned by Nintendo, not by me. I'm going to write this story purely for fun and nothing more._**

Hey there people! XD

I was playing Super Mario Galaxy, and I saw Rosalina's story, and I noticed that in chapter 7 she mentions her brother!

Oh, but she has magical powers. Her brother would probably be dead by now.

But this is a fanfiction website! So I thought, what if her brother had the same powers that she has and never gets old? What if he's still searching for her around the galaxy?

Well, I thought about making a fanfic about her brother's story, if he finds her and how he ends up!

So, I'll probably take a time to write this, but remember this is ONLY my second fanfic, so please don't be so harsh on me if it sucks :P

But I think it will be okay XD

I also took the liberty of creating her brother's appearance, here it is:

Blonde hair, like Rosalina, blue eyes, also like Rosalina, tall, has a scar on his right eye (similar to Scar(The Lion King), Dag(Barnyard) and Gary Smith's(Bully) scars), has a small hoop earring on his left ear and battles with a long golden sword. I think his name will be... hum, I don't know yet, but I was thinking about Shmuel (yes, I've took the name from the movie The Boy In The Stripped Pyjamas, cuz I love that name and that boy is so cool :D), but I don't know... but I'm almost sure it will be that name...

Thanks for reading it! XD


	2. Shmuel

Shmuel was sitting on a little bench in the garden. He was on one of the planets in that huge galaxy.  
>But the little planet was not very friendly. Several troublemaker Koopas liked to fight with the first one they saw.<p>

That was not very common, of course, but it happens that the galaxy was ALSO not very common. Was actually weird.  
>The X-9 Galaxy was a strange place, full of bullies, a gray and strange place, full of tense and apprehensive creatures.<br>Shmuel, however, did not feel threatened. In fact, he was totally indifferent. In fact, he gained a scar on his right eye because of an altercation with a Koopa, but he managed to win. The Koopa was complaining because Shmuel "made him trip" when in fact he tripped by himself. But still the Koopa wanted to leave a mark on the boy.  
>"And he had leaved a mark" thought Shmuel, giggling in fun. He didn't bother himself with that kind of thing. He always ended up laughing after.<br>Because he was not there to fight. He was looking through every existing galaxy, searching for his sister Rosalina, who had disappeared long ago.  
>But Shmuel haven't lived so little as well. He didn't age, but the years went on normally. He had over 100 years old. 115, accurately. But appeared to be sixteen.<br>For this reason, he thought there was no reason for his sister to be already dead. If he was alive until now, why wouldn't she be alive as well?

Shmuel stood up and looked at the horizon. Even on a planet so gray and "dead" like that, the sunset was wonderful. He kept looking over there, thinking how many galaxies could exist and if he would ever actually find Rosalina.  
>On the other hand, the boy was extremely experienced in space travel. He could pilot any ship that people threw in his hands. In fact, he had made a ship by himself: the Falcon Arrow. That ship was his pride. Extremely fast and powerful, was a black ship in the shape of a hawk. It had excellent both defense and attack systems. The boy had never lost a race spacecraft in life.<br>Shmuel ran a hand through his blond hair. His hair was messy, with various points turned to various sides. And it was not very long, but it was not too long.  
>The boy was wearing a beige shirt, a brown belt coming down from the left shoulder to the belt of his pants, brown pants, gray long-barreled soldier boots, black gloves, fingerless black coat and a great size for an overcoat. He always carried his golden sword on his back. The sword had no jewels encrusted, it was true, but that was what made it faster and improved its performance. Shmuel thought that there was no point in owning a beautiful weapon that could not even defend an attack because of its weight. No, he preferred simple weapons. And that sword itself was actually beautiful, by being golden.<p>

Shmuel's thoughts were interrupted by a heavy hand on his shoulder. The boy turned around to see an Orc looking mad at him.  
>Orcs were ugly and grumpy creatures, and for some reason, only existed at that small planet Shmuel was currently on. Sure, some of them ventured to other planets, but all were natives of there. Shmuel himself had faced some, and he could tell they had a force equivalent to a ship, at least.<br>"What are you doing here, boy?" The orc stormed. "This is MY territory!" The orc pointed his thumb to his own chest, then his forefinger to Shmuel. "And you are not allowed to step here, pal! So you better get out of here very quickly!"  
>"Why?" Shmuel responded calmly, patiently staring at the ugly face before him. "Am I bothering you?"<br>"This is my territory!" The Orc repeated, louder. "Get out now or I will turn you into paper!  
>"If I'm not bothering you, then there is no reason to get me out of here, sir," said Shmuel, his coat waving to the wind, his hair disheveled by the same wind. "If I were your enemy, I would understand, but I don't even know you."<br>"I told you to scram!" Orc said, pulling a heavy mace from his belt. "You didn't hear me! Now I'll kick you out, brat!"

Shmuel sighed and calmly pulled the heavy sword from behind his back.


	3. Where are you?

The orc who had earlier threatened Shmuel was now lying on his back, the boy pointing his golden sword to his throat from far (Shmuel did not intend to kill the orc). The orc's eyes were filled with fear and surprise, the boy's ability and skill with the sword. Despite having received some scratches on his face, the boy had easily overpowered the orc with a simple golden sword against his huge, menacing mace.  
>"What now?" Shmuel asked in a voice ominously calm. "It will you force me to leave?"<br>"No! " Answered the orc, terrified. "Please stay, I insist! The place is all yours!"  
>Shmuel moved forward with the sword, making the orc cringe in fear and fright.<br>"Maybe now, " said the boy, still in the same dangerously low tone."You look for someone with your size."  
>"O-of course, sir! " And the orc, scared. "Whatever you want! I will not mess with people smaller than me! Never again! I promise! "<br>"Great," said Shmuel. "Now get out of here, move! Before I change my mind!"  
>In less than five seconds, the orc was up and running away. He must be really scared, thought Shmuel, he had even let the the heavy mace on the ground ...<br>Shmuel laughed heartily. It was typical of bullies like that to run to mommy after losing a battle.

Shmuel returned and sat on the bench. It was already night. The boy rested his head on his right hand and stared at the horizon, which was now dark.  
>"Where are you?" He asked to nobody, burying his face in his hands. He felt extremely silly, of course Rosalina would never hear him from that far.<br>He got up and walked back to the ship. There was nothing else to do there (after all, he had turned X-9 upside down and not a sign of his sister).  
>He would go to another galaxy. A far away one, preferably. The idea of continuing near X-9 did not like it one bit.<br>He had no idea where he would go, but he was sure of one thing: he would find Rosalina.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guys, I'm sorry about the chapter being so short, but again, I am sleepy and can't think well... I promise the next chapter will be way longer... I'm writing this at 05:25 actually, so you kinda can figure it out... well, I'll get some sleep now, I'm tired...<em>**

**_PS: I skipped the Shmuel's fight against the orc cuz it would take too much time and I am REALLY tired, but if you guys want to read it, just put in the comments and I'll make a separate chapter of the fight, okay?_**


End file.
